True Love Secrets
by BuzzCat
Summary: Mr. Gold plays matchmaker for Archie and Ruby. Red Cricket. Just a short, kind of cute one-shot. Enjoy!


Every morning he came to see her. Just like the entire town, Archie Hopper would go to the diner every morning. Most came for the gossip. A couple for the food. He came for Ruby. He knew she understood why he came. He knew in the way she would linger at his table a little long, in the way she would make sure his coffee was never empty, in the way her gaze would meet his for just a moment or two longer than anyone else. And he knew in the way she would lean over extra far whenever her back was to him. He would always blush and look away. She was young, much younger than him. He wasn't supposed to look at her with anything other than a kind smile and an open ear, and he succeeded most days. But then there were some days, days like today, when he would stare out of the corner of his eye and hope she didn't notice.

"So tell me, Mr. Hopper," Archie jumped when Mr. Gold sat down at his table, "when do you plan to ask out our Ruby?" he asked. Archie blushed and looked away,

"I'm sure I don't know—"

"Mr. Hopper, I normally keep my nose out of other people's affairs until they ask for my interference. However, here I draw the line. You have ogled Miss Ruby since time immemorial. If you don't at least speak to her outside of placing your order, I will be forced to double your rent." He said. Archie was certain if he was drinking he would have spewed his drink right then,

"Mr. Gold, I'm sorry but—"

"Is business so good you could afford to pay the extra?" asked Mr. Gold, trying to keep the curl out of the corner of his mouth. Archie couldn't say anything to that. He looked down and muttered,

"Fine. But why—"

"More coffee?" Archie was interrupted when Ruby came over, leaning down just far enough to give him a look down what passed as her shirt. Archie flushed a deeper red and looked straight at her face as he said,

"Yes, please." As Ruby filled his mug, Mr. Gold gave him a rather piercing look. Archie took a gulp of courage and said, "Ruby, I—"

"Yeah?" she said, placing his mug down and looking at him expectantly. Archie was suddenly caught off-guard by how clear her blue eyes were. He did his best to gather his thoughts as he said,

"Um… I was wondering if there was anything new on the menu?" he asked. He felt Mr. Gold's stare boring into his as Ruby shrugged,

"I'll ask Granny. No one's asked in a long time." She turned and left, swinging her hips just a bit more because she knew Archie was watching. Archie turned to Mr. Gold, who shook his head,

"Not good enough. Ask her about the weather, or something. Make small talk. Or you could stop being such a timid little grasshopper and ask her to a movie." He said, putting both hands on his cane. Archie nodded just as Ruby returned,

"Sorry, nothing new. Granny said she could probably whip up whatever you're looking for, though."

"I don't know. It's so cold outside; what would you suggest for this kind of weather?" he asked. The weather was a pathetic topic indeed, but it kept his money in his pocket. Ruby put a red nail to her redder lips as she said,

"What are you looking for to help warm you up, Doctor Hopper?" she asked, again leaning forward just enough. He gulped and Mr. Gold had just the tiniest grin on his face as he watched Archie squirm,

"I don't know. Maybe some…scrambled eggs and vegetables?" he asked. Ruby straightened up,

"Veggies in an omelet okay with you?" she asked, already writing the order down. Archie nodded. Ruby nodded back and spun on her heel, heading to the window to the kitchen.

"Enough to escape a rent raise but hardly worthy of anything above 'passable.'" Said Mr. Gold, his displeasure evident on his face. Archie shrugged,

"It's what I have." He said. Mr. Gold sighed and muttered,

"Very well. I expect you to carry out a full conversation with her by week's end. Good day, Doctor Hopper." He said, rising. Archie turned in his seat,

"Mr. Gold," Mr. Gold paused in his leaving and Archie continued, "why do you care?" he asked. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. _Leave it to a therapist to ask the 'why' questions,_ he thought as he turned,

"Because I can't keep breakfast down when I'm stuck watching your pathetic mooning." Said Mr. Gold. The cripple limped out, leaving a faintly smiling Archie. Ruby brought over Archie's meal and whispered

"Think he caught on?" Archie glanced around and shook his head,

"Doubt it. So I'll see you this Saturday?" he asked. Ruby nodded and Archie couldn't resist catching his long fingers in his, lightly brushing them to his lips. Ruby turned and walked off to serve the rest of her customers. Archie grinned.

Mr. Gold stood across the street, watching Archie press Ruby's hand to his lips. The man shook his head just a bit and turned, limping away. No one keeps secrets from Rumplestiltskin, especially true love secrets.


End file.
